Nightmare (Kirby)
'Nightmare '''is the main antagonist and final boss of the NES video game ''Kirby's Adventure ''and it's GBA remake ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. He is an evil entity that seeks to spread nightmares throughout the galaxy. He was sealed by King Dedede, but was accidentally released by Kirby. Kirby's Adventure/ Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland In this game, Nightmare appears as the final boss. He took control of the Fountain of Dreams, Popstar's source of good dreams, and begins to spread nightmares. King Dedede, aware of his actions, traps him in the fountain and split the Star Rod into 8 pieces and gives them his strongest minions. This, however, has a side effect: the residents of Popstar and unable to dream. This prompts Kirby to restore the Star Rod and return it to it's rightful place. Kirby succeeds in restoring the Star Rod and, to King Dedede's protest, puts it back on the Fountain of Dreams. This releases Nightmare, who then flies off into space. King Dedede inhales Kirby and the Star Rod, and sends them after Nightmare. Battle Phase 1 Kirby first fights Nightmare in his orb form. For the most part, Nightmare will remain to the right side of the screen. Nightmare's main method of attack is shooting stars at Kirby, usually up from 2 to 4 in a fire spread matter. Nightmare can also shoot out sonic waves while moving up and down. Finally, Nightmare will occasionally charge at Kirby. Kirby must dodge his attacks while shooting him with the Star Rod to deal damage. Due to the fact the the two are fighting in the planet's atmosphere and are falling to Popstar, this battle also have a time limit. If Kirby fails to defeat Nightmare in time, Kirby will crash into the ground and lose a life. After depleting his health, Nightmare will retreat to the moon with Kirby in pursuit. Nightmare then transform into this wizard form and shoots down Kirby's warp star, beginning the second phase. Phase 2 In this phase, Kirby fights Nightmare in his wizard form. Nightmare will constantly teleport around the arena throughout the fight. Nightmare still shoots stars as an attack, but Nightmare will now also try to ram Kirby more than he did in his orb form, and will also try to drill into Kirby. Whenever Nightmare attempts to do an attack, he'll raise his cloak, revealing his core. This core is his weak spot, and is the only way to damage him. Kirby must hit his core with the Star Rod while his attacking before he covers it with his cloak again. Once he is defeated, Nightmare explodes and Kirby returns the Star Rod to the fountain of Dreams. Kirby Mass Attack Nightmare later appears in the DS game, Kirby Mass Attack, this time appearing in the sub-game ''Kirby Strato Patrol EOS ''as the final boss. Battle Phase 1 The Kirbys start off by fighting Nightmare's orb form. Similar to Kirby's Adventure, Nightmare's main method of attack in this form is shooting stars and sonic wave. Nightmare shoots more stars than he previously did, though, but the Kirbys can shoot the stars to destroy them. However, they must dodge his sonic waves. They can indicate whenever Nightmare will shoot a sonic wave by whenever he charges. After shooting Nightmare enough time, he will transform into his orb form, beginning the second phase. Phase 2 Nightmare has a more variety of attacks then he did in the last game. Nightmare still shoots stars as his attack (albeit in a straight, rapid fire way which the Kirbys must shoot at to destroy), but Nightmare can now summon dark energy orbs that slowly pursue the Kirbys. The orbs are indestructible, so they must avoid the orbs. Nightmare addition can summon stone pillars and send the crashing down. The Kirbys can shoot at the pillars to destroy them, but they break up into smaller pieces. Finally, Nightmare can fire energy beans from his hands. He'll use them on both his right and left hand before using them together. Much like in the last game, Nightmare expose his core whenever he attacks, which serves as his weakness and only way to damage him. The Kirbys must shoot at his core while he's attacking before his covers it with his cloak. After another damage, Nightmare is defeated and disappears in a shine of light. Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Multiple Phases Category:Platformer Bosses Category:Recurring Bosses Category:Time Limit Bosses